villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rabbids
Rabbids, usually called "Bunnies" in-game, are enemies of Rayman whose amusing demeanor began stealing the spotlight away from Rayman since their first game. Until the release of Rayman Origins, they eventually replaced him completely and became the sole stars of the series-much to the chargin of fans of the Rayman games. ''Rayman 4'' In the trailers initially released for a Rayman 4 game-in-making, the Rabbids are shown as a much more intimidating force. They have a more feral look and are shown with giant robotic Rabbids that fire lasers from their eyes. As the idea for Rayman 4 waned, the Rabbids gained more of the comical appearance and mannerisms that they are known for. ''Rayman: Raving Rabbids'' In Rayman: Raving Rabbids, they began appearing out of the ground en masse and quickly took over Rayman's world, kidnapping him and the Baby Globoxes. They forced Rayman to compete in various gladiatorial events (namely odd minigames), and rewarded him only with plungers. Rayman eventually used all the plungers he got from them to build a ladder to freedom, but after escaping realized the Rabbids still had the baby Globoxes and he would no longer be around to protect them from the games they made him go through, so he turned around and jumped into one of the Rabbid hole to go back for them, only to get his foot stuck in it. Later games seem to only be focused on the Rabbids rather than Rayman for some reason, resolving around the minigames. Other Appearances In followup games, the Rabbids became significantly less of a threat as their goofy demeanor took over, making them all the more laughable. However, there is still something of a villainous side to them as these followup games sometimes centered around their attempted invasions of Earth. During these invasions, the Rabbids become malefactors in harassing people, stealing what they want, and just otherwise wreaking havoc. This is most notable in their game Rabbids Go Home wherein the Rabbids plot to go to the moon via a tall pile of objects. They collect these objects by stealing items and clothing from people they come across. Unfortunately, they also kidnap unlucky people and animals in the process, such as the woman trapped in the car they steal to serve as the base of their pile. They arguably cross the Moral Event Horizon when they repeatedly abduct a terminally ill patient to use as part of their pile, the last time from his own wedding they crash in order to personally abduct him once more. TV Show: Rabbids Invasion They also appear in the newest Nick series ''Rabbids Invasion ''where they appear as the main protaganists. Throughtout the series, they cause mayhem which usually causes them to drive people insane and sometimes turn on each other. Usually only four Rabbids are seen at a time in the series, though, in the episode "Rabbid, Are You There?", only three Rabbids are seen. From there, the number of Rabbids has been known to range from 3 to 12 in an episode. Characteristics They are said not to be able to properly perform tasks like phoning, playing football and cooking eggs, but they certainly try. However, the one thing they are certanly good at is dancing, as seen in the adverts for the first game. They are also the frequent victim of abuse, which has increased over the years due to the Rabbids' continued minigames and fan response. Nevertheless, the Rabbids themselves can be quite sadistic at times, even towards each other, although their lack of intelligence often makes them oblivious to things. The Rabbids' eyes are normally blue when they are in a normal mood, but turn red when they go berserk. In the TV show, a few of them have one blue eye and one red. Generally, this is accompanied by the Rabbid pulling out an item (usually a plunger) and screaming "DAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!". Similar Villains *Minions (Despicable Me) Category:Video Game Villains Category:Animals Category:Evil Organization Category:Protagonist Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Rayman Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Mute Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thief Category:Stalkers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Scapegoat Category:Dimwits Category:Mascots Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Slaver Category:Hegemony Category:Zombies Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TMNT Villains